The Nightmare On Southside Reef
by killer18B
Summary: Sequel to 'The Revenge of Crocs' which is reuploaded now. This is a ' Shark Tale' fanfic, but there are also some other references included, especially' Toy Story' and 'Sailor Moon' references. THE FINAL CHAPTER'S UP ! ! !
1. Chapter 1

**1. ABDUCTION**

Beep! Beep! Beep! Steve's shell phone called. It was Trudy, his girlfriend.

' Hi, Trudy! What's up?' teenage eel spoke.

' Hey, Steve! I know it's a little late now, but I gotta talk to someone.'

' Is there something wrong?'

' Not really. Have you read the latest newspapers?'

' It depends which article do you mean.'

'Did you forget the thing I'm spying on since almost two weeks?'

' Oh... You mean these mystery disappearings on the Southside Reef?'

' Of course I do. I've checked the points on my map and I'm very disturbed of where are they going to.'

' Is it me or your party-mania left its place for detective-mania?' Steve giggled, joking.

' Don't tell me you don't believe in supernaturals!' Trudy sounded a little annoyed.' It's been more than three weeks since we were witnessed of a show of

supernatural powers of that human girl, Marlon-says-he-knows-her.'

' Her name was Francine. I guess so.'

' Whatever. She's gone and I don't think she's gonna turn up. Maybe she is the one who is responsible for all these disappearings.'

' Are you blaming Francine for that? Don't forget as TV NEWS said everything about what she'd

done for us all that night.'

' You mean these crocs and their monster that was originally a dogfish? Come on, Steve! You're so naive as a little kid. That was nothing but artifice by her side!'

' Trudy!'

' Knock it off! She's insidious, bad and cruel, just like the other 's what I said!'

Steve was getting more and more upset, though he's not a type of fish that likes arguing, especially if it's with his girlfriend.'

Steve heard something strange in his phone. That was coming from the other side.

' Trudy? What's that sound?'

' Steve...' teenage shrimp's voice quavered. Her eel friend could hear sounds of knocking and scratching on the other side of line.

' Trudy!'

' Someone's here with me! Someone's in my house!'

Something humed. Quietly, at first. Then – much louder.

' Who... who are... you...' Steve could barely get any words from that noise.

' Let... me... go... HEEEEEEELP MEEEEE! ! !'

' Trudy! ! ! Can you hear me! TRUDY!'

' Signal stopped. Shocked and extremely terrified Steve was sitting and looking on his shell phone, breathing hardly. In less than one minute, phone called again.

PRIVATE NUMBER.

Steve answered. 'Hello?'

' _If you want your girl back, call HER and tell HER about it_!' said an terrifying voice.

' Who? Who am I supposed to call !'

He didn't get an answer on his question. Their talk was cut off by the stranger.

There was no doubt – he have just heard his sweet little Trudy becoming the next victim of this series of mystery abductions...


	2. Chapter 2

** 1. Detective groups and ideas**

On next day morning, Mrs. Herrington, the headmaster at school Marlon, Yuri and Steve were going to, reported about this terrifying happening by school radio

Trudy was not the only one who was abducted last night. Two other students disappeared while having a sleepover at place of one of them.

' Edmundo the Guppy and Marty the Blue Surgeonfish?' Yuri said to herself, thinking about Trudy and these two fish. She was sitting with Marlon and Steve

by one table while they were having a break for lunch.' I know them two! We were on the same class for all grade school years.'

' Yuri?' Marlon spoke up.

' There are twenty-three or twenty-four victims of abductions for now.' she said, worried.

' Twenty-four.' corrected her Steve. Trudy, before she vanished, didn't let him forget even for a while.

' What are we going to do now?' mumbled Yuri.' _Doushiyou_ ?'

' I think we should stick together more than ever before in a first place.' said Steve.

' Steve, you told us once Trudy was doing a special map of abduction points.' reminded him Yuri.

' We should go to Trudy's place and take a look on this. Maybe it'll give us any clues.'

Marlon was sitting silently, strongly thoughtful.

' I hope you're with us, Marlon?' asked him Steve.

' W-what?' planning on his own, Marlon haven't heard a single word of the talk between Yuri and Steve.

' Are you with us?' repeated Steve.

'Y-yeah.'

'Great.' said Steve with no enthusiasm. He was truly worried about Trudy.

* * *

><p>7 p.m. It was time to close the Whale Wash. It was not really dark yet, but citizens of the Southside Reef were afraid of the dark like small babies. No one was<p>

outside if there was no need to Mafia families paid an attention on this stuff. Don Lino personally came to the Wash with Luca and some of his other

mobsters to make sure Lenny would came home safe and sound. Lenny said ' Good night' to his friends and joined his dad at his way home.

There were only three things absolutely sure about these mystery abduction series:

**- They are not ordinary sea creatures**

**- They attack at night**

**- They are looking for someone**

No one left Sykes and Oscar's Whale Wash alone. Sylvia was bang home by her parents and her little brother. Mr. Sykes came home with company of Ernie and

Bernie, Oscar and Angie, who lived now together in their flat, came home by way home, Oscar was trembling, looking around nervously and hiding after

Angie's calmed down as he sat on a couch in living room, next to his fiancee.

'I'm going to make some tea. Would you like some too?' she asked.

' Yes, please.' answered Oscar.

Then, they two were watching TV while having their tea. Around two hours later they were really sleepy, so they came to bed. Angie felt asleep immediately.

Oscar was lying next to her, but it took a while for him to fall asleep. Before he eventually did it, he thought out next of his 'fin-tastic' ideas.

Or -better to say – CRAZY ideas.


	3. Chapter 3

** 3. DANGER GROWING SERIOUS**

11 a.m. It's been two hours since the Whale Wash was open. Oscar was still no here.

' Where is that Oscar!' Sykes was upset on Oscar, next time, no idea which time it was.' Angie? Do you have any idea where he can be?'

' Sykes, you won't believe what I'm gonna tell you.' answered Angie. ' This morning, before he left, he said something about a library.'

' A library ? No way! What in the world would Oscar be doing in a place like that?'

It looked suspicious to Mr. Sykes and Angie. They both knew Oscar was not a type of fish hooked-on-reading. What kind of silly thing is he going to do this time? -

they were asking themselves.

Meanwhile, Oscar was floating between book shelves at Sothside Reef Head Library, looking for books about concrete topic.

' That must be somewhere in there.' thought Oscar.

It took a while before he could say ' Bingo!' After some time, Oscar picked plenty of literature about UFO, supernaturals and other similar things.

Concerning on his idea, Oscar haven't notice three dark silhouettes, who were observing him from the shadows.

* * *

><p>2 p.m. Dinner time. There was still no calls from Oscar. Angie tried to give him a call for six times, but he didn't answer even for one time. She started having<p>

bad feelings about him.

' What's taking so long?' she kept asking herself.

She was sitting in her box office and sorting some documents, nothing big, just some last bills. Angie took them from her box in order to give them to Mr. Sykes.

But she was stopped halfway to Sykes' office by phone calling. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Angie turned around and answered it immediately. She thought it was from Oscar.

' Hello?'

' _Hello! What about ' Sykes and Oscar's Whale Wash, Whale of the wash, and the price, oh my_ _gosh_?' said the same voice Steve heard a while after Trudy has been

kidnapped.

' Who is it?'

' _We got your fiance. Understand it? I'm giving an advice for you, lady. Call HER and tell HER we won't stop until she shows herself to us and joins us.'_

'Who? Who do you want to join you?' asked Angie nervously. Just like last time, the phone talk was cut off by an abductor.

'' **25TH VICTIM OF ABDUCTION SERIES**''

'' **MYSTERY SERIAL KIDNAPPERS' FIRST DAYLIGHT ATTACK ! ! !'**'

'' **WHO ARE THEY LOOKING FOR?**''

These were three main titles of newspapers' articles about Oscar's abduction. None of Reef citizens could remember being more terrified than ever before.

Marlon was sitting in his room and looking down on the floor with sad eyes. At one moment, his sight moved on his green crystal from Francine.

' I hoped I haven't had to ask you for help so soon.' he said, like if he was talking to his friend face to face. ' But I have no choice.'


	4. Chapter 4

** 4. PERSON UNWANTED**

Marlon was in his room, sitting quietly on his bed and staring on plenty of emerald-green shiny crystals of various sizes. Meanwhile, his parents were watching

news on TV. His sister Sylvia, though living alone now, in her own flat, was watching news too. Entire Reef was in panic. They let viewers see other citizens

crowding on markets like in a can of sardines, in order to buy many needful things as hoards. Usually peaceful place turned into an totally chaotic place.

Many of them were moving from the city to avoid being next victim of abduction series. Marlon closed his eyes and concentrated all his thoughts on to contact

began glowing. After a brief while, he had his eyes open again. Francine's voice sounded, the crystal shone while she was talking and faded while being silent.

' Marlon? It's been a while. Now I guess you got some kind of trouble, don't you?'

' Listen. Could you come in here in my room so we can talk it over?' rushed her Marlon.

' Ok. That must be one serious business, since you're so nervous. Wait up.. I'll be with you in a second!' Crystals were glowing brightly for around six seconds.

As it stopped, fish-formed Francine appeared between Marlon and his crystals. They were staring on each other for a short moment.

'So...' Francine eventually broke the silence.' What kind of problem do you have?'

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the University of the Southside Reef, Hector was doing his duties as a 'half-prisoner.' After his talk with one of students, he was done with his social<p>

works for today.

' There are 67 hours of social works left for me.' counted , as he had his punishment in progress, he had also much time to think about all these years he wasted

on making a monster and taking revenge as his only 'ambition'. He was grateful for all good things Shimi-chan had done for him. He saved his life, helped him out

when realized how many mistakes he did, and eventually, convinced the judgement to go easy on him. ' After as my punishment is over, I'm gonna start a

completely new life. A good and honest life.' he decided.' Maybe I would even get a job as a professor on thi University...' If it really worked out, hector's greatest

dream about being renowned scientist would at last come true. But now, when Reef City ,especially the Southside gone chaotic Hector had to wait a little longer.

Before leaving the University's area, moray eel scientist sat down for a little while by the desk in academic's professor's room. He didn't manage with reading his

newspaper this morning, so now he had some time for it. The newest article about mystery abductions made him feel upset.

' **ALIEN HUMAN GIRL SUSPECTED FOR BEING ONE OF KIDNAPPERS**.'

There it was – this red-lettered title on the first page of the newspaper.

'How could I have not notice this earlier?' Hector whispered to himself.

'Hey!' the prison worker, a crab, who was responsible for Hector's social works to be done, came in without a warning.' Are ya gonna sleepover here or somethin'?

'I'm coming, Mr. Clawsters. One moment, please.'

' What are you doing now? Are your reading another mystery-abductors-or-abduction-series- article?'

' Yeah.'

' Well? What did they write and print now? Anything new?'

' Unfortunately, but positive. Someone's suspecting Francine of being responsible for this chaos.'

' You mean, that human girl with supernatural powers, who came from another dimension?'

' Who else I can mean?'

' All right, all right. There no need to take this tone on me.'

' I think I know who could give this bad idea to media.'

' You do?'

' But I still need to make sure about my theories, find proofs and – who knows- maybe I can do something to cut this nightmare off.'

They both, sid be side, left the University building. All of a sudden, a mystery shadow zoomed on a wall. They turned nervously, looking around carefully.

' What was that?' asked Mr. Clawsters.

' I don't know. Maybe they are after us now?'

Something zoomed again.

' Who's there?' shouted Mr. Clawsters, trying to stay cool.

These two had no idea what this strange silhouette was, but it surely was going after them ...


	5. Chapter 5

**5. SHARK'S WORST NIGHTMARE**

Don Lino woke up in the middle of night, extremely terrified. He could hear his heart throbing. And he could also feel kind of inexplicable fear, though he hadn't

any real reason to feel like that. Or maybe? Maria, his wife, was sleeping a deep left the bedroom and looked around as he was floating in the corridor.

It was pitch-black in this place. Lino couldn't see or hear anything. He managed his way to Lenny's room. He took a look was completely quiet in there.

Too quiet for Lino. He approached Lenny's bed with his heart beating really he saw after taking the duvet asides, it made him fall down on the floor.

This almost madehim scream, when he saw his son dead, lyingin his bed.** DEAD!** With his fins cut off. A snow-white sheet was red from Lenny's blood. Lino sttod

up, backed away to the door without turning around. He was now in corridor again. He came back to the bedroom in order to wake up his wife , he shook

the duvet, under which Maria was sleeping.

' Maria ! MARIA ! ! ! Wake up! Something horrific happened to Lenny!' Don Lino was screaming like crazy. His wife did't reast in any way. Lino shook her again,

then suddenly noticed the duvet is filthy from red, fresh liquid.' _No...' _he whispered, staring on his fin, messed in his own wife's blood.

' No. **NO ! ! !' **Seeing his son dead was too hard to take for him. He was not strong enough to see another of his family members dead. Lino knelt and began

crying. There was a quiet voice, calling him from the other side of the shipwreck, from his own office.' _Liiiiiinoooooo...Liiiiinoooooooo.._.'

So he swam to source of this sound, though he wasn't expecting anything good to see. It took a while, cause Lino was floating slowly. He was hesitating or

to open the door and look inside or rather to stay away. ' I can't have seen worse things than I just saw.' he thought and entered his office room. What he

saw inside, it made him realize he was wrong. There WAS something worse for him than seeing his son and wife killed.

Three hooded figures were surrounding a black cauldron and cooking a kind of decoction. ' What!' thought Don Lino to himself. ' Fire? Under water? It can't be...'

One of strangers glanced on Lino and said: ' Welcome, Don Lino. We're so honored to meet you. Would you like to taste some of shark fin soup here?'. Lino didn't

need neither any explanations nor any convicting. He knew exactly where did they get those fins in soup from. Angry shark mobster was ready to tear them all

apart. Something made him look back. Lenny, Maria and all his mob were lacking their fins ( obviously, Luca was lacking of hi tentacles), but they were moving,

approaching Lino. They were **LIVING DEAD** ! ! ! As Lino shouted ' NOOOO !' he opened his eyes wide. He was lying on his own bed again. He looked on his

wife,who was sleeping next to him, still alive. He took a look into Lenny's room in order to make sure everything's all right with his son. Lenny was asleep. He was

lying in his bed, with a sweet smile on his face as if nothing bad ever happened.

' So it was just a dream.' sighed Lino with relief. He swam back to his bed, without waking Maria up and felt asleep again. This night he had no more nightmares,

til the next morning has come. Don Lino woke up earlier than Maria or Lenny, so he came to his office. There was no one in there, except for him. No strangers, no

cauldrons, no zombies. Everything was all so it seemed... There was a piece of paper on Lino's desk. He swa closer and read a message printed red-on-white

on big letters.

_THIS WAS JUST WARNING FOR YOU. BRING US THE GIRL OR ELSE WE'LL LET YOUR NIGHTMARE COME TRUE !_

Don Lino never was so paralyzed from fear like this before. All of a sudden, someone knocked at the door.

' Who's there?' Don Lino asked.

' Good morning, Boss! It's Luca. I've got some new documents for you.'

' Come in.'

Luca did as he was told. Octopus consigliore noticed Lino's anxiety at first sight.

' What's wrong, Boss?' asked Luca carefully. ' You look so terrified as if you saw a ghost or something...'

' Luca...'

' Sorry, Boss. Like you keep always saying: You're not scared of anything or anyone. You...'

' Listen to me!'

' Yes?'

' Listen. Leave these documents for some time, okay? I have for you and boys more important assignment. That human girl with supernatural powers...

What was her name...'

' Francine, Sir.'

' She probably is on Reef againg. You and boys find her and bring her in here as fast as you can. No matter what, you get her for me. You search for her

everywhere , use everything you have. Intimidate, blackmail everyone around. Kill everyone on your way to her if you have to. Anythingyou need to do

what I'm telling you to do. IS IT CLEAR !'

' Of course it is.'

' So go and let them know.'

Luca left immediately. ' I wonder what's up with Don Lino.' he thought.' He looked so terrified. And desperate too.'


	6. Chapter 6

**6 .LOST & FOUND**

Lenny was on his way to the Wash, now even more worried. Til this morning, he was worried just about abducted fish, especially about Oscar. Now his own dad

started giving him anxiety. The way Lino was like this morning was far away from suspicious. He hasn't eaten too much for breakfast, what's very strange for

the Great White Shark. Lenny was about to see another strange thing as he got to the Wash. It was empty. No whale clients, no workers, no one in there.

' What is going on here?' Lenny thought.

He looked around to make sure this place is absolutely empty. Well… there were some fish, next toSykes' office. There was Mr. Sykes personally, his two jellyfish

bodyguards, Hector, Mr. Clawsters and a dog fish ( the one which used to be the monster from story ' The Revenge of Crocs').

'Hey, guys.' said Lenny as they noticed him. ' Where's everyone?'

' You tell us, Lenny.' answered Sykes, without giving an answer.' Bernie, Ernie and I are the only ones who came today the Whale Wash, except for you. And these

two with their dogfish, they are asking me about this human girl from another dimension, but I hardly remember her and I don't even remember what her name

was.'

Lenny was astonished of what Sykes just said. He could he not remember Francine, especially after what she had done for the Whale Wash and whole Reef.

' This all is getting more and more strange.' he thought.

The only thing Sykes could answer on Hector's question was advising them to ask Sylvia's little brother. Sykes gave to Hector and Mr. Clawster Sylvia's address,

so they would ask her where Marlon lives. While they three were talking, the dogfish, whose name was now Cosmo, greeted Lenny cheerfully.

' Hey, isn't it that dogfish which used to be that monster?' asked Lenny.

' Yeah, it's him.' Answered Hector, unpleased of someone reminded him about his past.

' What is he doing here with you two?'' We found him last evening, swimming nearby the University. He was lost.' said Mr. Clawsters, sympathizing for Cosmo.

' We are going to take him to his owners back. Of course, if we find them though. Come, Hector. Let's go. We gotta do many things today.'

And so they left. Unfortunately, a group of sharks, who were told by their boss to keep an eye on Lenny, heard everything they said, hidden in a bunch of kelp.

Meanwhile, in Marlon's room… Francine was sitting by computer and printing something.

' Francine? What are you doing?' asked Marlon.

' I'm printing a map of the Reef and its environs.' she answered.' It's very important thing for me and my friends, if we gotta learn who are these guys kidnapping

random fish and what exactly do they want from me.'

' Francine…'

' Yes, Marlon?'

'Please, be careful.'

'Once I helped you and the others and I can do it once again. No problem.'

Francine didn't seem to be too scared or any anxious. ' I'll have to leave you for a while. I think I found the perfect hide-out for me and my toys.'

' Ok. But let me see you soon again.' said Marlon.

' See ya later!' she said right before she teleported herself Cod-knows-where. About an hour later, Marlon got visited by someone else…

' Whaddya guys think we should do now?' asked Maurizio, a fat Great White.

' In a first place, we should have thought out another way to bring her to Boss than kidnapping someone.' offered Lorenzo, who was much thinner than Maurizio.

They remembered the last time too well when they kidnapped Sylvia in order to force the meeting with Don Lino, it was quiet painful experience for them.

' I have an idea.' said Luca suddenly.

' You?' spoke another shark, named Iginio, surprised. 'What kind of?'

' Maybe… this fish, Marlon, maybe he can help us finding her? I don't know, perhaps we could leave a message for her or something? What do you think about it?'

Sharks glared on Luca.

' This is…' said Lorenzo.' The best idea ever!'

' Really?' Luca was actually surprised hearing someone praising his idea.

'Let's go.' demanded Maurizio.


	7. Chapter 7

**7. HIDE-OUT**

'Can you tell us please, what are we doing in a place like this?' asked Issunboushi, floating right behind Shimi-chan and on map printed in Marlon's room, Francine

got to an oldabandoned cemetery. She took her three head teddy bears to see her next big deal. Thought it was half to noon, it was half-dark and creepy on this

cemetery. Sea currents were moving the kelp forest fiercely, making whishing and disturbing sounds in the area behind the cemetery gates. Graves were ruined,

artificial flowers blanched, many of tombstones were faceless since their inscriptions blanched too. There were sea creatures practically of all species buried in this

area. Francine and her teddy bears went by a semetery section of small fish, then an area of turtles, lobsters, crabs, bigger fish, and they eventually got to a

dolphin else would say it's quiet creepy in there, but not people like Francine.

' Come on, come on, boys.' Francine kept giving anwers like this on questions like that Issunboushi asked.' You'll see one of my greatest dreams come true.'

' You know, fellas, i wonder how old these tombstones can be.' said Yantare, staring on a fallen stone cross. He tried to replace it back on its place. Shimi-chan,

Francine and Issunboushi helped him.

' I've read that this cemetery is one-and-half hundred years old.' she said to Yantare.'Apparently some of these graves are even older than this cemetery is.'

' Really? Incredible!'

' Now, this is the perfect place for our new hide-out!' announced Francine, as she stopped on concrete point.

' Here? On cemetery?' asked Issunboushi astonished.

Shimi-chan whispered something into Issunboushi's ear and this made pale-yellow teddy understand Francine's feelings. All of a sudden, a dead quiet and

Francine's nostagia got cut off by a signal coming from Marlon's crystal.

' Marlon? Is that you? What's wrong?' said Francine.

Marlon's voice answered her from inside of her single, emerald-green crystal: ' Francine, sharks were here, next to my window. They told me to give you the

message from them.'

' What message?'

' Don Lino is looking for you. His boys told me that he has some serious trouble.

' Ok. I'll be on Lino's place literally in few minutes. See ya!'

' Teddies!' she turned to her plushies.' I think I gotta meet Don Lino eye to eye once again. Till I come back to you or at least contact you, take a look on these

drafts.' She took them some paper scrolls. ' Start getting basic materials without me. I'll call you as soon as it's possible. Bye!'

And she disappeared.

Like by the last time, Francine appeared on Titanic shipwreck inside an air shaft. She knew the way to Lino's office very well. As she got there, she looked all

around the room. There was nobody around.' This is my chance.' she thought and went out of her hide. She was going to penetrade this room in order to find

anything that would give her any clues in her investigation.

' I'm more than sure that Lino's behavior and those mystery kidnappings are connected with each other.' she mumbled to herself. She looked around the room

once again, took a little look on Lino's personal little library, then approached Lino's desk, opened a drawer. There it was ! ! ! A clue!

The message from the abductors, the same Don Lino got after last night bad dream. Francine read it ad then thought, confused.' Tell her? Call her? Bring us the

girl?' I swear I can't remember them telling anything more about themselves. A place or time they want to see me in? Their names? Nicknames?Name of their

group if any? NOTHING OF THESE ! ! ! So... how can anyone know where or when to see them? How do they look like? There's something

fishy about this stuff... Or it's a mistake, who knows...' she frowned. ' Bring us the girl but we won't tell you a place or time you can get us.' she laughed nervously

and made a silly face expression, fooling around, making fun of the abductors.' Morons!'

Francine woke up and scanned the letter with her Sailor-Moon-like handwatch and put it down back inside the drawer.

' It's better for me to let this piece of paper lie where I found it.' she thought. She pushed some buttons on her magic handwatch. The door to Lino's office got

open. Francine looked there nervously.

'What are you doing here?' it was Don Lino personally. It seemed that those sharks didn't overact when describing Lino's emotional condition, cause he was more

annoyed and harsh than ever before.

' I'm here because I heard that you want to see me again.' Francine answered firmly.

' That's true. But it still doesn't change anything about your tresspassing my territory.'

'I thought I can get you in there, that's why I'm here, in your personal office.'

Don Lino glared on her.

' If it's gonna make you feel any better, I'll stay here to have an eye on you and your family, ok?'

The boss of Great Whites thought for a while.

' Don't bother me that much, just concentrate on protecting my relatives.'

' All right. Where are they now?'

' Maria, my wife, is in our bedroom. Lenny called me up he's on his way home.'

' On his way home?'

' He said that no one, except for him, Mr Sykes, his two bodyguards and three other fish, came today to the Whale Wash.'

' It's probably because they're too scared to come out in the streets.'

' I think so too.'

Francine shook her tailfin to swim some inches aside.

' Why do I have a kind of strange and bad feeling now?'


	8. Chapter 8

**8. FICTION OR REALITY?**

It was a dark and a little cold in a place Oscar, Trudy and some other fish were held in. The only thing to let some light in that room, was a tiny window with

gratings. Captive fish could hardly see each other. But they could hear everything very well, including their abductors from other side of the door. Oscar swam

closer to the door and touched it with his ear in order to make sure he can hear properly what they're talking about.

' So, is there everything just as we planned to be? Asked one of five or six male voices.

' Yes, Sir. We spret fear, panic and chaos on whole Reef, though it's just the beginning of their nightmare. We haven't captured too many fish yet, but it's

enough to scare all Reef citizens.' said voice nr 2.

' And we also gave Don Lino this splendidly horrid nightmare.' laughed nr 3 in sinister way.

' HE let us know that one of fish from Southside Reef can tell her about bad situation of this city, no matter where she is. That was all we needed to start

accomplishment of his great plan.' said nr 4.

' So, what's our next step?' asked nr 2.

' You know what? I suppose that supernatural girl from other world has already appeared on Lino's place. And I'm sure she will try to find us and release our

prisoners.' confessed nr 1.

' What are we going to do about it?' asked voice nr 5.

'I'm saying we need some more captives, maybe including one or two bigger fish.' offered nr 1. ' Maybe... a shark?'

' I have already thought about it. I commanded our inferiors to search for concrete shark and bring him in here. From now on, nothing and nobody can stop our

Master from his resurrection!'

' What are they talking about?' thought Oscar.' Who's that Master guy? Wait a minute! I've heard one of these voices somewhere before. But where? O'course!

This is...'

* * *

><p>'Who? Mayor Karpinsky?' Yuri, just like Steve, Marlon and every other kid on the Reef , was not let out. It couldn't be denied that everybody's frightened, even the<p>

bravest and strongest of all creatures of the ocean – shark mob members.

'That's right, Yuri.' answered her Steve, they two were talking with each other by their shell phones.

'Everyone on the Reef can't hide their fear, everyone but Mayor Karpinsky and his few inferiors. There must be something suspicious about this, dontcha think?'

' What exactly are you trying to tell me?'

' Last night I read something in the book I received as a Christmas present from one of my cousins, you know, the one about UFO, FIB-s and others.'

' Steve...'

' Yuri, don't try to tell me there're not such things like supernaturals, we all know supernaturals do exist. Don't you remember Francine? She is the proof!'

' Steve!'

' Have you heard that authorities are conspiring with aliens, that's why they're hiding the truth from our society?

'Steve! I believe you, but I have to warn you that we can be overheard right now. SHIMATTA!'

' Yuri! What's going on!'

' They are here! They now know that we know. Steve, swim from home for your life!'

' YURI! ! !' Connection got cut off.

Steve turned around. There were two black-brown-and-purple fish standing behind him.

' You better don't react against us and come with us if you don't want your parents or friends to get hurt.' said one of them.

Steve's mom and dad were in the room behind the wall, restrained by four other aggressors. He had no choice, so he came with the abductors, who weren't

hiding their faces anymore.


	9. Chapter 9

**9. ONE MORE THREAT**

A little less than hour later, on Titanic shipwreck... Representatives of five Mafia Families were sitting around the table and observing Francine's every

move. In the moment, she had her human form back for a while. She was sitting by the table too. But she was concentrated on something else – on her

computer.

' Here, I'm giving a new cross here, now... hrere I need these weeds to be picked up. Yeah. And here...I also gotta do something with these inscriptions.'

she was talking to herself while looking on screen and moving and clicking on computer mouse. ' I'm serious. They completely have no regard for the place of

eternal rest!'

' What are you doing?' asked Lorenzo curiously, trying to take a look on screen without standing up of his chair. Francine frowned nad glared at him.

' I mean... Would you tell us, please?' her sight was scaring Lorenzo and other mobsters.

' It's a surprise for the Reef City, maybe even for you, sharks.' she answered.

' What kind of surprise?'

' If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore.'

' But...'

'No,no,no...'

'Could you at least tell us, please, what kind of surprise is it gonna be?' asked Iginio, showing more curiousity than Lorenzo did.

' Only thing I can say I have work in progress to make one forgotten place underwater Heaven for everyone.'

' Look!' shouted Maurizio suddenly, looking outside through a window, he was pointing someone coming. A Killer Whale. A male Killer Whale was approaching the

shipwreck and he was carrying some familiar sharks on his back. They were those sharks who were supposed to watch Lenny on his way to the Wash and back

home. They were wounded. Francine and Five Families representatives swam outside.

' Who did this to you, boys?' asked Giuseppe the Hammerhead with voice full of terror.

' The abductors...' sighed the only concious shark.' The abductors! They attacked us and... they... they got Lenny now!'

' WHAT?' shouted Don Lino, who was floating in main entrance to his shipwreck.

' We are so sorry, Boss. We did anything we could do. But they're much stronger than they look to be.'

Killer Whale who brang them from the place of crime, he noticed something tied to one of unconcious sharks' tail fin. He loosed the string and unrolled a scroll of

paper.

' What is this?' asked Don Lino nervously.

Killer Whale read it out:

_DON LINO, AS YOU PROBABLY ALREADY KNOW, WE GOT YOUR BELOVED SON._

_IF YOU WANT TO SEE HIM ALIVE, MAKE OUR MEETING WITH FRANCINE SURE _

_THING. TOMORROW NIGHT AT THE WHALE WASH, 11 P.M. AND WE WANT TO SEE HER _

_ALL SHE TRIES ANY TRICKS ON US, SOMETHING SERIOUSLY PAINFUL _

_WILL HAPPEN TO YOUR SON AND EVERY OTHER FISH WE CAPTURED TILL NOW._

_**DON'T FORGET ABOUT IT ! ! !**_

Everyone looked on Francine, what felt far more than embarrassing for her. Their looks, especially the one Don Lino was giving her, it was telling everything about

what she's supposed to do in this situation.


	10. Chapter 10

**10**. **WHO THE SHELL ARE YOU?**

Next evening, 10:54 p.m. Sykes' and Oscar's Whale Wash. Dark and empty place, perfect for such things like ransom in a living person. Francine, staying in her

fish form,was floating around and waiting for the abductors. It was exactly 11 p.m. as they appeared.

' Well, well, well.' said one of them, the one who was probably the most important of them five.

' So we meet at last. Welcome.'

' Gimme a break with this fakie courtesy of yours! Your captives have nothing to do about this stuff, this is between us. So you better let them all go.'

' Of course we will let them go, but not before you come with us to the Temple.'

' Temple?'

' That's right. Let's go. Master is waiting for you.'

' Who is Master?'

' You'll see. Now come with us.'

Francine asked no more questions and let the abductors bring her to their temple.

* * *

><p>It took two and half hours to get to their hide-out. This place was more impressing than Francine expected to be. Old, apparently abandoned coral village, but it<p>

still looked quiet tidy. Plenty of little oval buildings were surrounding one large, more decorative and pompous building. Something like a church or a

cathedral in the middle of village. It surely was their temple. There was no doubt about it. This building would give practically every outsider thoughts about

satanistic version of gothic cathedral. Terrifying demonic faces instead of any of Saints, Holy Mother or any other sacral pictures like these. Almost no crucifixes.

There was at lest one on the outer side of of the cathedral, carved over the main gate. It was upside-down. Upside-down crucifix – one of symbols of the

Devil. Francine was forced by the abductors to come in. And the inner side – more horrid than outer side... Actually, it was more like catacombs on Paris

undergrounds, in fish version, obviously. There were fish skeletons everywhere. Tens of pale circles of light let one's see what's around them.

This specific kind of lighting seemed exactly like burning candles. ' Fire under water? How is it possible?'

' I see that you are amazed seeing our beautiful infernal fire burning on these candles.' spoke the main abductor after long time of being silent.

'Infernal fire?' repeated Francine.' Now, let me ask you one question. Who the shell are you, guys!'

' Huh... I thought you'd never ask this question. People usually call us _satanists _or _sect members_. But we prefer to call us the _Confessors of Vereor_.'

' What are you talking about? I don't get it.'

' WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT! About the Master. Vereor, the Lord of Fears and Nightmares. We are his loyal servants, this is why we have the ability to give

one's nightmares and then convert their fears into energy for the we're almost done with collecting enough fear power to have Vereor resurrected. And the

final part of our plan is you.'

' Stop this B-movie horror talk now! Better tell me where are the fishes you captured!'

' Don't worry, they are all safe and sound for nowe. You'll see them soon.' and then he thought. 'You'll see your fish friends die soon.'

Ten or fifteen minutes later, everyone of ' Confessors of Vereor' was present in the temple. They stood around a circle drawn on the floor. It was something

like a pentagram. Or maybe it was actually a pentagram? Francine was not concerned on it. She was watching proceedings of servants of Vereor. They started

mumbling a kind of incantation. All of a sudden – walls began moving. Construction of the temple was this transformation there was no way to get to one's

mind that it's still the same place. Now it seemed more like a stadium – much bigger, open area, no roof, typical seats for fans. But who is supposed to sit on

there? It took not too much time for Francine to know the saw some of her enemies – mainly crocodiles- coming through the gate and placing seats. But there

were also no-enemies, sitting with the crocs... Oscar! Trudy! Steve! Yuri! Marlon! Lenny! Katie Current? Her camera fish co-worker?

' What are they doing here? Why did you kidnap these two?' Francine could not stop herself from asking about it.

' We got them here to show whole Reef the moment of our Master's real power. Crocs here agreed to assist us and then serve the Master for getting them out of

the prison. There were about forty or fifty crocs sitting on stands, some of them were holding the hostages fish were supposed to be seen by Francine very well

so she would not even try to fight.

' If it wasn't for you, you blonde brat, we could be running the Reef now. But you interrupted us and now you'll pay for it!' roared Terry the crocodile.

' SILENCE ! ! !' shoated head Vereor's Confessor.' Be quiet, all of you. You! May these two start recording the greatest of the greatest moments in fishkind history!

**TIME OF VEREOR'S RESSURECTION HAS JUST COME ! ! !'**


	11. Chapter 11

**11. THE AWAKENING**

Francine had no idea what to do. She was in a trap without way to escape, just like the fish captives. She could do nothing but watch how these satanic fish are

resurrecting their devilish Master from Hell. She didn't need any explanation and she knew what would crocs do to Marlon and the others if she will act against

their that situation the only thing she could do was floating in one point and was completely helpless in this while. Everyone – Francine, captive fish,

crocs and the Confesssors – were watching red fog coming from under the floor. After a little while they heard someone's loud and sinister laughter.

A blurry dark silhouette appeared in the fog. A pair of burning eyes glanced on watchers of this horrid happening. Red fog fell down on the floor and every

fish saw Vereor's full form. Much bigger than adult orca, black, slimy, muscled body covered with shining scales, peaked ears, hoofs instead feet, razor-sharp teeth,

sharp claws on tips of all eight fingers of both hands, red, alien-like eyes, horns of a bull and tail of a lion. Behold, the Lord of Fears and Nightmares – Vereor.

'' AT LAST ! After so many hundreds of years, I AM FREE ! ! !'' shouted Vereor in glory. There was no definition for his happiness of getting back on freedom. He

suddenly stopped cheering, cause he lied his eyes onthe watchers, especially on two of them, Francine and the head Confessor. ' Good work, Mayor Karpinsky,

my loyal servant.' Vereor praised him, and Karpinsky took his black coat with a hood off. He revealed his true colours. Fish were shocked seeing him by

Vereor's side. Vereor continued talking : ''From now on, it's only a matter of time when I become the only master of this world and soon... master of the Universe!

FOR ETERNITY ! But before I realize my destiny, let's see that girl from other dimension, in her true form.''

Two of inferior Confessors, one much bigger, one much smaller, pushed Francine ahead, one of them two, the smaller one, said:

'' You heard our Master ! Show him true yourself!'

Francine frowned and glared at him and Vereor, but she did as they told her. She turned back into a human. Vereor watched many of details of her body, from

many different sides. He thought about something that made him he said: '' What a stroke of luck! I'm twice lucky today. Hey you, crocs!Take the hostages to

the dungeon. Karpinsky will show you the way. I need to have a private talk in my chamber, with my enemy. Who knows, maybe she would become a valuable

ally of mine.''

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, prisoners were left alone, trapped in an old, ruined and dirty dungeon.<p>

'' Marlon-kun? What are we going to do now?'' asked Yuri worried, holding his fin tight.

'' Steve? Did you find anything?'' asked marlon impatienty.

'' Not yet.'' Steve was searching all around the cell in order to find anything to let them out.

'' You said it thousand times since we are prisoned here together.'' complained Marty the Blue Surgeonfish.

'' Hey! It's not that easy to find the way out of a dungeon we're in, you know?'' scolded him Steve.

Lenny stopped sitting motionless and moved up to the roof.

'' Ahh... Len? What are you going to do?'' asked Oscar.

'' I'm helping Steve with looking for a way to freedom, that's what I'm gonna do!'' he answered firmly.

'' So do I.'' said Yuri and started looking for this thing. Trufdy also started exploring the dungeon, then Marlon began, Marty, Edmundo, Oscar, Katie Current,

camera fish and the others. The roof was the most pitch-black part of the cell fish were held in. But Oscar took a look in there. He could see something moving

under the roof. Hardly, but still. ''Who's there?'' he asked.

'' Oscar?'' Lenny paid him an attention.

'' Shhh... I believe I saw something.''

'' I guess you saw me sneaking in the shadows.'' someone's childlike voice giggled.

'' Who are you?'' asked Oscar. Every fish paid an attention to source of stranger's voice.

'' Fellas, let'em see us.'' Three living plush toys swam out from the dark – a small pink rabbit, a white teddy bear with light-blue ribbon and a yellow duckling.

'' Living toys?'' spoke Katie's camera fish.

Lenny recognized the rabbit and the teddy. '' You are... Wild Strawberry.'' the vegetarian shark pointed the plush rabbit and then pointed the teddy bear. '' And you

are... Tenshi, am I right?''

'' Indeed.'' they both said.

'' Lenny, you know these toys?'' Oscar was astonished of this.

'' I do. They are two of Francine's plushies. But I haven't seen this duck before.''

'' That's because he is completely new among us toys. Not-Quack is his name.''

'' Hello.'' greeted them Not-Quack with shyness.

'' Kinda strange name for a duck.'' noticed Trudy.

'' We'll explain it later. Now we gotta get you out of here.'' Wild Strawberry approached the door and gave their friends on the other side of the door a signal by

knocking twice, then once and twice again. She stepped back, the handle started freezing and as it was covered with ice, it's got broken and felt down.

The door was open now. The ones who were on the other side , that was Koori, the blue plush rabbit with ability of freezing things with his breath, and

'Kung fu Panda' Mantis figure.

'' Good work, boys.'' praised them Tenshi. '' Now, you two and Not-Quack show the fish their way home.''

''I'm not going anywhere away.''

'' Marlon-kun?'' said Yuri, surprised.

'' Are you crazy? It's too dangerous to stay at this place.'' Edmundo the Guppy was in a rush to leave this cathedral that looked now more like a castle – a haunted

castle.

'' I can't just leave Francine like that.''

'' Why not?'' groaned Trudy.

'' WHY NOT? Oh gosh, don't you remember how many good things she did for us?''

Everyone began refreshing their memory. Marlon remembered it exactly like if it was yesterday, how she saved him from Chuck and his gang and that birthday

party she organised for him. Oscar realized that he and the rest of WW workers owe her one of the hardest work days in year gotten off, for the first time since

WW exists. Lenny couldn't forget Francine's and her teddy bears' actions that night when they four saved his and the others' lives. As more, they returned the

monster back to its original, shark fish form. Every fish remembered how she defeated the crocodile mob and rescued the Reef at one shot.

'' Do you understand now? And still, she's here for us. She let them being hold captive so crocodiles would not hurt us. She DOES care about us, though

she's a human.'' said Marlon after a while for reminding. '' It's time for us to repay her. I hope it's not too late yet...''


	12. Chapter 12

**12. IT'S TOO LATE**

Since Marlon convinced other fish to repay Francine for what she did for them, they were heading on Vereor's chamber. Toys were leading them.

'' _Chotto matte, kimi-tachi_! We still are on risk to get caught by crocodiles or these satanistic guys in cloakes.'' said disturbed Yuri.

'' Calm down,_ koneko-chan_.'' aswered Wild Strawberry, full of confidence.'' If they appear on our way, my friends and I, will teach them not to mess with toys.''

'' _Koneko-chan_?'' teenage koi fish was surprised that she just was called '' kittie'' by a plushie toy. Two turns further they met a group of Confessors, but they

didn't really matter, or rather – Wild Strawberry surely did not. She touched the floor with her paw, a stalk of giant wild strawberry grew up from beyond the

floor, grabbing and disabling the Confessors.

'' Let me out of these bushes, you... you ! ! ! '' growled female voice of one of them. Tenshi swam closer to this Confessor and took the hood off,

exposing one familiar fish they once were unpleased to meet.

'' Lola? Not you again!'' groaned Oscar.

'' Surprised?'' chuckled Lola.

'' Not really. I outta know that you won't let things be like this and you find a way to take revenge on some of us, especially on this girl.'' answered Oscar.

'' Where is Francine?'' asked Koori, he had a desire to freeze her to death.

'' Actually, I can tell you where she is now, but I don't think it would change anything.''

'' What is that supposed to mean? Talk now!'' Koori grabbed Lola's throat and squeezed strongly.

'' I told him it's not such a good idea, but he keeps saying: _She has the most terrifying nightmares in whole Universe, so SHE is the chosen one_.''

'' Chosen? For what?'' Koori's voice turned more aggressive and his increasing wrath streamed through his paw. Lola was more and more cold on her

throat. It started freezing, she couldn't breath.

'' Aaah, Koori... You're chocking her.'' whispered Not-Quack.

That was the thing he wanted to to. '' It doesn't matter if she dies here and now. We can ask any other Confessor about Vereor's intentions.''

'' Quit it!'' shouted Tenshi, stamping with her leg.'' You are not Charles Lee Ray! Stop! Stop it!''

'' But...''

'' BUT we have no time for such things. We gotta find Francine before something bad happens to her.''

Koori left Lola alone, she could breath again.

'' So, what do you mean by _the chosen one_?'' asked Wild Strawberry.

'' Vereor said something like: _Only the woman with the most terrifying nightmares and thoughts in the Universe is worth to rule all worlds and_

_dimensions, right by my side. She is the only one who is allowed to become the Queen of Demons_.''

'' WHAT?'' shouted Marlon, Lenny and toys.

'' Don't yell at me. These are Vereor's words, not mine.''

'' Let's go, Koori.'' demanded Mantis.'' We have no time for it.''

'' Hey! HEY!'' someone cried from the other side of the corridor. It was Issunboushi. '' Hurry! Come with me to the chamber! It's about Francine. It's terrible!''

Thinking no more, toys and fish followed Issunboushi. They entered the chamber, whacking the door. Vereor was sitting on his new golden throne, on the other

side of spacious room.

'' Oh, so you, toys, set the prisoners free and came to get your friend back. Just as I thought.'' said Vereor, who didn't really care about it.

'' Where is Francine?'' asked Wild Strawberry, squeezing her paws from wrath.

'' Oh, I'm so sorry, but none of you will ever see her again.''

'' Talk now, what did you do to her?'' said Marlon frustrated.

'' Maybe she would answer your question by herself. My Queen...''

The Lord of Fears and Nightmares looked aside, someone went from behind the throne, as he ordered.

They saw a female demon in a sexy, long black dress, she had pitch-black hair, longer than herself, snow-white skin, fire-like eyes, razor-sharp teeth,

pointed ears, giant bat wings, devilish tail, sharp nails, dark make-up.

'' Oh, hi sweeties! Nice to see you again. Unlike those fish here.'' she said with her voice also changed. Fishes and toys were shocked hearing this.

'' Francine, why are you saying such things?'' asked Tenshi unhappily.

'' I'm not Francine anymore. My name is Alucardia. I am the Queen of Hatred and Sorrow. Guards! Guards! Take those fish back to the dungeon. I will take care of

them later.''

Crocodiles, who were hiding behind the curtains, grabbed fishes, but they weren't sure about what to do with toys.

'' Let them stay here.'' ordered Alucardia. Crocs did as they were told. Koori wanted to go after them and fight, but Tenshi held his arm and sadly

twisted her head. There was no sense to fight as long as Francine is the Demon Queen.

* * *

><p>A little while later Marlon, Yuri and the others were prisoned again. Terry asked August, Freddy and Julius for a private talk.<p>

'' What's up, Terry?'' asked Freddy, as they found a place no one could hear them in.

'' Listen, boys. That supernatural girl from other dimension is the demon now, isn't she? So, nobody can stop me from doing what I wanted to do for years.''

''What do you mean?'' asked Julius curiously.

'' I'm going to finish what Caesar started. I'm gonna make Don Lino suffer. But I need to get these two TV News fish before I take my revenge.''


	13. Chapter 13

**13. VIDEO- TAPE HORROR**

Once again, fish were prisoners in Veror's palace dungeon. Edmundo and Marty were arguing, Cod-knows-what-of. Marlon kept asking himself: _How could that _

_happen? She is very strong, so why did she give up so easily?_ Trudy felt guilty. Few days ago she detested Francine just for what she was. Now she had a

wish to turn Francine back to , she was not that bad, even for a was swimming all around the room, trying to answer the question he asked himself:

_Why had she ordered to get us back to the dungeon, unlike those toys of hers?_

Lenny, who heard Oscar's mumbling, said: ''I guess that she has some hard feelings on us.''

'' What do you mean, Lenny?''

'' Perhaps she let toys to stay wih her because of special relationship between her and them. So this means there's still a chance to get her back to normal.

But we, fish, can't do it.''

'' Why?'' asked Trudy.

'' I think that she can sense when someone doesn't like her company.''

'' I know it can have nothing to do about Francine, but there was something similar in one of my favourite manga book series. There as a small fish and a bad guy

from outer space in there. He made her think that no one loves or needs was the key for his dark powers to her heart. She bacame bad guy's powerful and loyal

ally. And the main good characters could have her back in only one way.''

'' What is it?'' asked Lenny hopefully.

'' They had to prove that bad guy's a lier and convince her she IS beloved and valued.''

'' Dang, that's crazy. But it won't hurt if we try your idea, kid. I hope so...'' said Oscar.

The door opened. Someone came in. Four crocodiles.

* * *

><p>Alucardia sat down right in front of a small mirror and smiled a little. Her new chamber was full of unordinary, magical objects, but still tidy and organised.<p>

'' I'm curious how does THIS work.'' she said to herself, looking at her refletion. She tried some other magic things before she found this mirror.

'' Mirror, mirror, show me anything interesting.'' she demanded in order to find out if it works on demand. Vision in the mirror went blurry for few seconds and then

she saw something. She could see what's happening in the dungeon like it was by hidden camera. Four crocodiles – Terry, Julius, Freddy and August, surrounded

Lenny. Freddy saw closer to Katie Current and her camera fish.

'' You two come with us.'' he spoke to them.'' We need you to make one private record for one private person.''

'' Let's go to another cell. We don't need the rest of prisoners to be recorded.'' ordered Terry.

They took Lenny and TV News fishes out and left other fish alone. Alucardia drowned her nails in a wooden desk and stopped gazing into the magic mirror, which

was reflecting her face again. She stood up and left her chamber.

* * *

><p>'' Can you hold everything right? Good. Start recording.''<p>

Julius and Freddy restrained Lenny with metal chains and swam aside, Terry took a butcher knife out of a scabbard. Poor Lenny swallowed saliva and shivered. He

was aware that he's about to be killed with this object.

'' Well, little boy.'' said Terry to Lenny, tickling shark's chest with the knife.'' Seems like nobody's gonna save you this time. Your daddy ain't gonna be

happy when watching the death of his beloved son, recorded on the video tape.''

Camera fish unlikely started recording. August was floating behind him to make sure he's doing his stuff properly. Terry withdrew the knife. It began... He stabbed

Lenny once and again, and again, and again. Water around turned red, Lenny was groaning of pain. Katie and her co-worker were horrified. Eventually, Lenny

stopped making any sounds or moves. He was half-concious, he was losing blood very quickly. August gave camera fish a signal to stop recording.

'' Now, we leave him here to bleed to death. We gotta send someone to bring this to Don Lino.'' said Terry and left the cell. August, Freddy, Julius and

TV News fish followed him.

Two minutes later someone else entered Lenny's dungeon. Shark's vision was quiet blurry, but still clean enough to recognise who came to see him. The only thing

he saw before losing conciousness was that person approaching him, touching him gently and licking his wounds.


	14. Chapter 14

**14. ALUCARDIA'S SECRET PLAN**

On next morning, fish prisoners woke up after almost whole sleepless night. They were all exhausted and they desired to be free again. August swam in to take

them some food for breakfast. In most of cases, prisoner's meal tastes awful. This one for Vereor's prisoners was actually not that

bad, but they still hated it.

'' Hey you, Wrasse fish!'' said August to Oscar.'' Apparently that veggie shark was a friend of yours and he worked at the Whale Wash.''

'' Was? WorkED? Wait a minute, you're going to say...'' Oscar began getting anxious.

'' You and Mr. Sykes have a workplace freed.'' laughed Terry.

Oscar sat down on the floor, shocked. They have Lenny killed? His only shark friend? Oscar felt like being hit by an iron frying pan, this is how painful this feeling

was. August kept laughing while leaving the cell.

* * *

><p>Lenny, who was supposed to be dead, woke up in a kind of storage room or a dungeon or rather more like between those two things. He touched his chest<p>

with his left pectoral fin, then he moved the same fin to his stomach and the other pectoral fin. He couldn't sense anything wrong about his

wounds. No scars. Though he was stabbed on his heart at least three times, it kept beating regularly. He could breath with no problem or any pain inside his gills.

His stomach was aching a little, but it was just because of lack of had no doubt, he was alive. He tried to remember what happened after as those crocodiles left

him to bleed to death. Long black hair... Floating on all sides... Fire-like eyes... white and sharp teeth... ALUCARDIA ! Go back ... FRANCINE ! She was the one who

came to Lenny that night and saved his life once again. He didn't know how she did it, but he was glad that she had done it. But why? She's now the Demon

Queen after all. Or perhaps... Deep inside her heart, she's still normal herself? All of a sudden, Lenny heard Alucardia's laughter, that was coming from the other

side of the wall. She was talking to could not understand, because they were speaking Polish, Francine's native language. She surely had very good humor. Two

words he could only understand were '' my plan''. Lenny looked around. This room he was held in, had only one small window and no door, no way to get out or

get in. It can't be... he thought.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Terry, August, Freddy and Julius were playing poker and drinking an alcohol, probably vodka. I didn't really matter if one of them lose or win, they four<p>

were too enjoyed thinking that they killed Lenny.

'' Hey you, guys.'' said Julius at one moment. '' Maybe we should go to the dungeon and take care of Lenny's corpse.''

'' Wonderful idea, my buddy.'' said Freddy, who drank more than any other of them four.'' Let's go.''

Freddy, who was completely tipsy, fell down and fainted. Julius, Terry and August left him alone and went to the cell they've seen Lenny last time. When they

discovered Lenny's body is no longer here, they practically panicked.

'' Where is he?'' yelled August.

'' He could not just vanish like this!'' growled Terry. '' Fools! Go and find him or else!''

'' Stop yelling that loud!'' complained Julius, putting his paws on his head. '' I have a headache.''

They were not aware of presence of someone else, floating right behind them. SMACK!SMACK! SMACK! Julius, Terry and August got smacked on their heads so

hard so they lost conciousness. The one behind the crocs was a tiny plushie penguin with a red cap and a red scarf.

'' Way to go, Flaky.'' praised him Priscilla, a pink Bratz pony with blond hair, purple wisp and turquoise-blue eyes.

'' All right, fellas! Bring the fourth one in here.'' demanded Yantare. Four Francine's biggest toys – a pony, a tiger, a teddy bear and a kangaroo – carried Freddy

into the cell and put him down next to his so-called-friends.

'' Well, well.'' chuckled wild Strawberry after locking the door.''They're gonna have three reasons for their headaches – hangover, smacking on their heads and

annoyance after as they wake up, locked in here.''

'' Quiet!'' shouted Flaky suddenly. '' Can you hear it?''

'' Hear what?'' asked a giant pale-yellow teddy bear.

'' Those strange noises outside. They're getting closer to Vereor's palace.''

Penguin plushie was right. Thousands... no – MILLIONS of voices were surrounding Vereor's place.

'' Let's check this out.'' demanded Yantare. Toys went outside. They couldn't believe what they of fishes, turtles, crustaceans, shrimps, dolphins, sharks, orcas,

long naming short: sea creatures of all kinds.

'' Look! Over there!'' Priscilla pointed some beings they knew. Yantare, Flaky and Priscilla approached Hector, Mr. Clawsters and Cosmo. There was Angie, Mr.

Sykes and Bernie and Ernie, floating behind them.

'' Why are you all here?'' asked teddy bear.'' And, in a first place, how did you know about this area and the way to find it ? ''

'' It's simple.'' answered Hector.'' I and Mr. Clawsters followed the Confessors who brang Francine here, we were watching long enought to know the situation and

then came back on Southside Reef and told the citizens about it. So, we're here.''

'' You know the situation? Do you have any idea how to get Francine back?'' asked Flaky.

'' Well... aaah... Not really.'' admited Hector shamefully.

'' Uuuuh!'' groaned penguin plushie, covering his head with his soft flipper. '' Holy mackerel!''


	15. Chapter 15

**15. DIFFICULTIES**

'' What are we gonna do now?'' asked Mr. Clawsters.'' Whole Southside Reef is here, but still we have no plan of action.''

'' Where is Oscar and the others?'' Angie asked plushies. '' Are they all right?''

'' Yeah.'' answered Priscilla unsurely.'' They are locked in the dungeon. We asked other toys to free them.''

'' They are coming here.'' said Yantare, reffering to some points, going out of the palace. They had the Big Four plushies as their guard. Families and friends of

captured fishes were glad to see their beloved ones again, safe and sound. But one of them lacked of someone to hug again...

'' Oh, Oscar! I'm so relieved that you're OK.'' said Angie with her voice quivering, when holding her fiance. ''But... Where' s Lenny? I can't see him around.''

Oscar looked aside sadly. He couldn't look into Angie's eyes.

'' Oscar? What's wrong?''

'' He is... he's... dead...''

Oscar nuzzled Angie's chest. She held him in her fins tightly, then she looked at Don Lino who was floating not far from them, on her time she have seen such

expression on his face was when Lenny '' died'' during that fake fight with Oscar. Lino knew exactly who was his son's murderer. He was going to strangle Terry

with bare fins.

'' Your Majesty!'' two Confessors entered Alucardia's chamber. ''Southside reef citizens are surrounding your palace. The prisoners escaped and they are out there,

with their relatives.''

'' I know, you idiots. Now, get out of here! I'm gonna show them who's Boss.'' shouted Alucardia back.''Just you wait!'' So they left the did Alucardia in a jiffy.

She had no idea that one of Confessors found out about Alucardia's real plan about Vereor, fishes and other things of the underwater world, and more – the one

was going to have it all ruined...

* * *

><p>Vereor already went out on courtyard . He was waiting only for his Queen. And so she came.<p>

'' At last, my dear Queen.'' said Vereor to Alucardia.'' This is our chance to teach them a lesson.''

'' Indeed, Vereor, my darling.'' answered Alucardia, pleased that much as Vereor was. Or so it seemed... At one moment, Mayor Karpinsky swam to Vereor's side

and whispered someting to Nightmare Lord's ear. The Demon glared on Alucardia like if she was trying to trick him somehow.

He looked at Karpinsky again. '' This is impossible.'' whispered Vereor. '' Nobody is able to work against my Dark Heart spell.''

'' I'm just saying what I heard. I advise you, my Lord, try her.''

'' This is exactly what I'm gonna do.'' then he spoke to Alucardia. '' Do you, honey of mine, hate those creature over there?''

'' That's a strange question. Of course I hate all of them.''

'' Oh, really?'' Vereor's dark power roots grew up from beyond the ground and moved quickly like a thunder, grabbing Marlon, Trudy, Oscar, Yuri, Angie and Steve

and bringing them closer to Vereor and Alucardia. Demon King handed his Queen a small, but very sharp knife.

'' Right now and right here, prove your hatred. Kill them!'' Alucardia made an anxious expression. She didn't look like being enjoyed of doing as she was told. She

was just standing with no motion, holding the knife tightly and staring at five fishes and one shrimp who were also staring at her.

'' Oh, gee! Girl, don't tell me you are going to do that...'' Oscar smiled nervously.

'' She is hesitating. Said Mayor Karpinsky after a while.'' You see, Master? If she really was a demon, she'd have those puny creatures dead few seconds ago.

And there...'' he reffered to particular entrance to the palace. '' … is another proof. Crocs!''

Two big and strong crocodiles came out of the shadows, restraining a shark by his fins.

'' Lenny!'' shouted Angie, Oscar and Alucardia at the same time.

'' She deceived us all, including you.'' Mayor Karpinsky pointed Oscar, Angie and four kids. '' If it wasn't for my Polish origin and my knowledge of the language of

my ancestors, she would have defeated you, my Master, and then have disappeared , escaping from this world to another one, forever, to some crypt. I heard her

conspiring with her toy friends and I've learnt everything about what had done or was going to do at this shark here, I got him out from chamber with no

door with my powers my Lord gave me. He was supposed to be dead. But he isn't, because SHE was the only one who had an ability to stop his lethal bleeding and

produce some new blood for him. If she was a real demon, they ALL would be dead right now.''

'' Well, you damn fish, seems like you exposed me.'' said Alucardia ironically , or rather – Francine.

In a short while, he have changed back to turned to Lenny and two crocs. A catapult appeared in her hand. She shot both reptiles with one shot. Francine shook

her head twice as a signal for Lenny to get out. So he swam where other shark were floating. Then she quickly changed a catapult into a frisbee – a cutting threw it

to the other side to cut the dark roots off. She did it. They were free again. They escaped into fish cloud over the palace. Francine glanced on Mayor Karpinsky and

shouted to him in Polish.

'' She said that our fooling-around is over and she is calling you for a duel, Master.'' he translated.

'' I accept this challenge. I think it won't hurt to have some fun before I begin my invasion of the Universe.''


	16. Chapter 16

** 16. FRANCINE'S DARK SECRET**

So they were standing face to face. Francine and Vereor. Good and Evil on ultimate duel for this planet and all other ones in the , fishes, crocodiles and the

Confessors were allowed to do nothing but watch.

'' That damn Karpinsky.'' growled Donn Lino, squeezing his fin from anger. '' We've been working together since he was chosen as a Mayor of the Southside Reef.

We used to be close partners. Not that close as I and Mr. Sykes are, but this time, he's been working for that... that... infernal creature.''

'' Pop?'' Lenny wanted to ask his dad about something.

'' I want this human girl – Francine- to have defeated that Vereor guy and knock out Karpinsky, crocodiles and those _Confessors_.''

'' So does it mean she has you as a support?''

'' Yes, she has. This is the second time she saved you from those crocs. I am the Don of the Reef, but it doesn't mean I can't show some gratitude for my son's

rescuer. I believe in her.''

'' Me too.''

Both Lino and Lenny raised up their right fins and made confident faces as a symbol of faith.

* * *

><p>'' Before we start, I'd like to ask you a question.'' spoke Vereor to Francine. '' Who do you think you really are?''<p>

'' What do you mean by _who I really am_?''

'' Originally I could not believe in what Karpinsky said. Then I've realized that there's only one kind of being that is capable to resist this curse. The Demons.''

Francine's eyes widened.

'' I see. That was the only answer on my question. I can not change you into something you have already been before coming to this world.''

'' You must be tricking me.'' Francine's voice turned nervous.'' You're trying to disconcentrate me and make your victory way!I won't give you a chance!

Let's start fighting!''

Francine transformates into the emerald angel warrior, just like last time, before fight with monster Cosmo.

'' An angel disguise. I'm really impressed.'' said Vereor, defending himself from Francine's attacks.

'' This is not a disguise.'' shouted Francine angrily, still hitting Vereor's iron-hard skin with her sword. '' This is my angel outfit I'm wearing on.''

'' You are denying what you really are. Or you are refusing it or you are not aware of your real identity at all.''

'' Shut up and fight!''

''Well, if you don't mind fighting against you own kind...''

She kept attacking. And Vereor started fighting too. Kicks, hits, turn-arounds, defend, one step back, three steps ahead, a jump aside... The real fight heated up.

'' I...was... stupid... ignoring... some of your... memories...'' Vereor was saying this on breaks between attacks and defends.'' I thought they were... only

your nightmares... or your imagination... but they actually are your... personal memories of … what you've done... Remember?''

'' I have no idea what oyu're talking about.'' Francine slowed down.

'' Stop pretending you're more innocent than you really are. You can run but you can't hide from your demonic nature.''

'' I don't believe in any of your single word.''

'' I am not forcing you to believe me. I'm just telling you what I saw among your memories.''

Francine was more and more distracted with Vereor's every next phrase spoken. She suddenly stopped fighting. Vereor took this while to hit Francine on her face.

She felt down on the ground. Some drops of her blood leaked out of her mouth. She could sense the taste of blood on her tongue. Salty, warm,dense liquid that

she found as quiet delicious. Her anfel outfit began turning black. In awhile, she was the demon again. She looked different than Alucardia though. Bat wings,

devil tail, black shawl on her head, bat ears, goth-like shirt, black lace skirt, dark grey stockings and boots.

'' See?'' said Vereor after as she completely changed.'' This is how looks the real you. Are you still gonna fight? Or are you going to bocome my Queen once again,

this time : FOREVER?''

'' You know, Vereor...''mumbled Francine, kneeling on the same point she felt. '' I don't really care what I am. a human, an angel or a demon. Whatever. I don't

even even care neither about the fishes around nor what they think about me. And if I became a Queen, I surely won't be yours! ! ! There is a wonderful place in

other world waiting for me, so... **DIE!**''

Francine hadn't her sword any longer, so she had to attack Vereor with her nails, teeth, legs – anything of her demon body.

* * *

><p>'' I don't uderstand it.'' sighed Marlon. ''Now I have no idea or she is by our side or not.''<p>

Sea-creature-watchers were shocked when they learnt Francine's dark secret. She really WAS the demon. But it didn't really matter for some of them, especially

for Lenny. More than anybody, he knew she is not a bad person saved his life after all. She didn't need to do that. But she did it after all. It was HER choice.

'' Go and get him, Francine!'' Lenny shouted as loud as he could so she could hear him.

'' Yeah!'' Angie accompanied Lenny with cheering. '' Kick his butt!''

'' Here ya go, girl!'' shouted Oscar.

'' Come on, you can do it!'' even Trudy was cheering Francine on.

'' Trudy?'' Marlon spoke to her, astonished.'' I thought you had a bad opinion about Francine.

Besides, she said she doesn't care about us anymore. She is going to leave our world after as she is done with Vereor.''

'' Yes, I know. We all heard it. She is going to leave, because she doesn't feel like a part of this world at all. We gotta let her know that we like her and need her.

We got to try out Yuri's theory. This will encourage her defeating Vereor. And our world and the Universe will be safe again.''

'' All right, all right. I got it, just stop explaining. I will help you rooting for her. Yuri, what about you?''

'' Of course I'll help too.'' she said and shouted.'' Onee-chan! **GANBATTE!**''

'' Yeah, ganbatte!'' repeated Steve.'' Whatever that means.''

They kept heartening. Then Mr. Sykes, Bernie and Ernie, Hector, Mr. Clawsters, Cosmo, Luca, shark mobsters, including Don Lino, and all other sea beings, one

after one. Obviously, toys were also cheering Francine on. Unsuspectly, something throughout magical of voices turned into billions of rainbow sparkles. They were

all aiming one point – Francine's hands. '' What is this?'' whispered Francine, staring on energy sparkles, focusing in her hands. She could feel this power

increasing. '' Is it...?''


	17. Chapter 17

** 17. THE LIGHT AND THE DARK**

The sounds of cheering on changed into tiny sparkles of all colours of the rainbow. That was not exactly what they expected to happen, but it really was

working.

'' What is this thing?'' said Sylvia to herself.

'' Our voices... changed into the magic power.'' whispered Marlon.

'' I have strange and good feelings about it.'' said Yuri quietly.

'' Is this...'' spoke Luca, amazed.

'' The visible form of hope and belief?'' Lenny finished for him.

Vereor was not so confident any longer. His expression was telling that this energy actually **IS** applicable to defeat him. He revealed his two lines of

razor-sharp teeth and moved ahead with intention to hit Francine. But he couldn't. Francine was protected by a dike made of the energy taken to her

by the toys and the fishes. Her outfit changed back into angel warrior's outfit. As the power collecting was complete, Francine put inner side of her hands,

aimed the ball of energy on Vereor and casted the spell : ULTIMATE AURORAL DREAM. The ball shot like from a cannon, taking Francine back on about two

feet. The light of faith crossed demon's plexus. Loud groan of glumness and rage came out from his throat. His body began breaking like a glass. The

slit lines were fullfilled with the light. Eventually, Vereor's body has broken into hundreds of pieces. Everything and everyone went silent. Vereor was gone

forever. Thanks to toys' and fishes' she has exterminated the Lord of Fears and Nightmares. The fight was finally over...

Fishes were cheering, Francine swam closer to her toys, unspeakably happy of her victory and gave them a huge group-hug.

'' We are all glad with you!'' sighed Shimi-chan.'' You were so brave...''

'' Hooray! We did it! We did it!'' yelled Issunboushi.

Crocs and the Confessors, including Lola and Mayor Karpinksy, seeing Francine, her toys and fishes, busy with celebrating, tried to get an occassion to sneak

out of this place.

'' U-hmm, u-hmm!'' the Big Four stood on their way. '' Not so fast you, guys!'' said giant yellow teddy bear. '' Our owner has something with you to talk over.''

'' Toys!'' said Francine as she turned around.

'' Yes, Francine?'' responded toys in unison, ready to listen to her.

'' Keep an eye on crocs and those former Confessors and don't let them escape. I'll be back in awhile. I gotta do one last thing in this palace before I leave.''

* * *

><p><strong>12 HOURS LATER...<strong>

It was peaceful and quiet late evening. Night was about to start. Whole Southside Reef was extremely exhausted of that few beings were not sleeping yet.

'' Oh God! My head! What happened?'' August woke up next to Julius and Freddy, who were hardly concious. It was dark and empty area around them. Once

they fainted on dungeon in Vereor's palace, now they woke up on the Wasteland.

'' Where is Terry?'' mumbled Freddy.

'' Are you sure you want to see him?'' someone spoke in sly kind of tone. '' Coz I think his new image would give you some creeps.''

'' Where are you?'' asked Julius with shaky voice.'' Why are we here?''

Francine went out of the dark.

'' Where is Terry?'' Freddy repeated his question.'' What have you done to him?''

'' He's not here. I'm not telling you details for now. The way he is now, has something to do about the fangs of mine.''she uncovered her vampire teeth.

'' You turned him into a vampire?''

'' Don't be silly! I'd never vampirize someone like Terry. I changed him into my zombie servant.''

Francine made one step closer to them. Then second, third, fourth... Crocodiles started backing up.

'' Don't go any closer!'' groaned August.

'' We don't want to be zombies...'' shrieked Julius.

'' Oh... How did you know I want to do the same thing to you, boys?'' she giggled in sinister way. She kept approaching them.

'' Please don't hurt us.'' begged Freddy.

'' We will do anything you want.'' sobbed Julius.

'' Spare us...'' weeped August.

'' _Anything_, you say? ''

Three crocodiles nodded nervously.

'' Maybe... There is one thing or two you can do for me.''

* * *

><p><strong>MY SECOND ''SHARK TALE '' FANFIC STORY IS ABOUT TO BE FINISHED. THERE ARE GOING TO BE ONE OR TWO MORE CHAPTERS. ;)<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**18. PRACTICAL SURPRISES**

During the night, while every fish was asleep, something went through whole Southside Reef, sticking the announcements to the walls, street lamps ,

anywhere it might be put on. The very next morning, as the city brought itself back to life, most of the citizens have read the leaflets.

_YOU ARE HOMELESS? YOU WANNA LIVE ON YOUR OWN BUT YOU LACK OF CASH?COME TO THE WEST SIDE OF THE SOUTHSIDE REEF TODAY AT 8 P.M._

An accomodation for free? Fishes couldn't believe their own eyes. Who can be that generous to give a flat for free to a stranger?

* * *

><p>Lenny had a day off. He and Lino decided to go together and have much fun in the Reef City.<p>

'' What do you want to do first?'' asked Don Lino.

'' Dunno. What about... cinema? Or bowling? Or something?''

'' All right then. Let's go to the cinema. This time the choice is yours.''

''This is too bad that Mom could not go with us.''

'' Yeah. She's busy today. But don't worry, Lenny. Let's get the occassion to have some father-son time.''

'' OK, Pop.'' Lenny gave his dad a sweet smile.

Don Lino's shell phone rang suddenly. It was Luca the octopus.

''Hello, Boss.'' spoke Lino's consigliere.'' Our partner form the Southside has just called and informed me and boys about strange kind of leaflets hanging all

around this part of the Reef City.''

'' What do you mean? What's written on it?''

Luca read full content of piece of paper he got from one of shark mobsters. The Godfather of the Reef wasconfused hearing something like this.

'' There's something fishy going on here.'' mumbled Don Lino.'' I think I know who would do such I have to make sure this is the person I think about. Try to

get some informations about it and call me back if you find out something urgent.''

'' As you wish, Boss.''

Don Lino cut the call off. He looked ahead and saw in the distance another strange thing.

'' Is that what I think it is?'' Don Lino asked a rhetorical question.

'' Hi, Francine!'' shouted Lenny as loud so she could hear him.

'' Hi, Lenny!'' she responded and shook her arm as a greeting sign.'' Welcome, Don Lino.''

Lenny and his dad swam closer to her. Francine was wearing green bikini on her, sunglasses on her nose, wicker hat on her head, she even had a drink with

a tiny umbrella and straw inside, there was a big red and green beach umbrella above her head. There was a pair of beach shoes, a suntan cream,

a comic book and a box of beer, lying next to her white beach deckchair. On her right side there was a really high purple curtain, surrounding something in a

circle and hiding this from curious eyes.

'' What is it supposed to mean what you're doing now?'' asked Lino, observing the girl who was lying on a beach deckchair and sucking her drink through a

straw.

'' I'm having a sun bath.'' she answered, apparently relaxed.

'' I see. What's behind that curtain?''

'' My biggest surprise for fishes from the Southside Reef.''

''What exactly is it?''

'' If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore.''

'' Francine...'' growled Don Lino.

'' Wow! For the first time since I appeared in your world, I heard you saying my name... Be patient. I'll show you everything on TV News today evening.I can't

tell you anything for now, cause the work is still in progress. I hope you understand.''

'' Pop, let's go.'' Lenny asked his dad.

'' Let me ask you one, last question. Do you know anything about the flat-for-free leaflets?''

'' Yep. Those are another work of mine.'' she drank the last swallow of her drink.'' Terry! One more drink, please!''

'' Terry!'' repeated Don Lino in astonishmant and anger at once.'' I've been looking for him so I might strangle him with my own fins. But I haven't seen him

since you exterminated that demon.''

'' Don't worry. You don't have to strangle Terry or any other croc. Look!''

'' Zombie Terry swam from behind the curtain, holding a bottle in his paws. His skin was terribly pale, almost white, so did his eyes. His dusty pupils were

lifeless, just like movie zombies'. He approached Francine, opened the bottle and poured some alcohol into her glass.

'' Is he..." asked Lenny, scared of Terry's zombie appearance.

'' A zombie? Yes, he is.'' Francine finished for him.'' Can you see those two tiny bite-holes on his neck? I did this too.''

'' What in the halibut you really are?'' asked Lino, disturbed of her behavior.

'' I AM a demon indeed. This is my demonic power – abilities of all kinds of monsters I know, including vampires, of course.''

'' Francine... You're giving me the creeps now. I'm serious...'' Lenny swam behind his dad.

'' Really? Are you afraid of me after what I've done for you?''

'' No! I mean... I don't think you have bad intentions to us, but you...''

'' your dad has been the worst nightmare and the greatest fear of hte Ocean since a long, long time before I came to your world. And I'm not standing on his

path keepin' it under control.''

'' Let's go, Pop.'' Lenny hastened his dad. He wasn't scared of Francine... this much. He just knew it's a moment she wants to be alone with her surprise.

* * *

><p>Thoughts about Francine haven't bothered neither Don Lino nor Lenny for whole day long, until the evening has , they forgot her for those few hours after<p>

leaving her on the edge of the Reef. Since the Mother's Day was coming in four days, Lenny spent some of his WW earn money to buy a bottle of his Mom's

favourite he thought about a box of chocolates as a gift, but then hev realized it won't remain not-unpacked with him around. Besides, last week she

mentioned her last parfume botttle was going empty. They haven't noticed it was 8 p.m. as they came home.

'' Hello, boys!'' greeted them Maria, meeting them two in the main corridor, while she was leaving her room.

'' Hi, honey.'' Lino said to his wife. They connected each other's mouth in a short kiss. Then she kissed her son's cheek.

'' Maria? What time is it?''

'' It's 8 o'clock. Why are you asking?''

'' We have to watch the news on TV.'' announced Lenny and they quickly got to the living room. Maria turned the TV on. A giant crowd of sea creatures were

floating or standing in front of the purple curtain. Francine's toys were arranged into keeping the situation peaceful and organised.

'' Good evening, Southside Reef, it's your Katie Current, on live, next to the surprise for lower stratums of our fish-iety. I'll try to talk to the maker of this

initiative. Katie and her camera fish got through, somehow.

'' Good evening, Francine. Would you tell our viewers where did you get the idea of building that whatever-it-is-the-thing-behind-the-curtain?''

'' Well, I guess we all remember Vereor, the Lord of Nightmares and Fears. You see, after we united our powers and exterminated him, his palace was

abandoned again. I didn't want to leave this building to waste, but I don't need any of these. I thought: There are many fishes in this Reef without home

or money for their own home- so I decided to use al parts of the palace to build an estate for them.

'' I must admit, it's very kind of you doing it, Francine. Do you mind tellin' us anything more about your project?''

'' No, I don't. Friends of mine, I mean, those toys next to me ( …)'' She began elucidating the divide of ''zones'' on the estate,sharing works between her and

toys, hold rules at this place and she mentioned some words about the old said that she and toys changed that place so much that it's gonna be hard to get

any sighns of time in there.

'' It's so nice of her.'' sighed Lenny, melting.

'' She is a really good girl. Aaah... Demon...Demon girl. Yes...'' Maria was so touched that she could not find an appropiate word.

'' Yeah.'' added Don Lino.'' And pretty unpredictable too. Maybe even more than I am.''


	19. Chapter 19

** 19. GIFTS AND EXPLANATIONS**

One week later, Whale Wash... Angie was sitting in her box and writing. All of a sudden, someone swam from behind and covered her eyes with their fins.

'' Guess who.'' she heard a familiar voice.

'' Oscar.'' she chuckled.

'' That's me.''Oscar uncovered Angie's eyes. '' What's up, babe?''

'' You know, I'm really relieved that demonic nightmare is finally over. I hope it won't happen !''

'' Hey, hey hey ! Look what your man got for you!'' Oscar handed Angie a big and extravagant bag.

'' What is this? '' she asked.

'' Open it and check this by yourself.''

And she did as Oscar asked her to do. There were some stuff inside the bag. A pack of Kelpy Kremes, a bouquet of Angie's favourite flowers, two tickets for

the opera and the greatest surprise: a golden ring with pale pink diamond.

'' Oh gosh, Oscar... It must be one really expensive thing.''

'' Yeah, it is.''

'' Where did you get money for that?''

'' Haven't you noticed yet? Since everything on the southside changed back to normal, our profits keep going better and better. So I had enough money to

buy that much things for a woman of my life.''

'' You didn't have to...''

'' I know. But I wanted , coz I love you, is all.''

'' That's sooo sweet of you, dumb dummy-head.'' she giggled and they kissed. Angie touched her belly with her fin. That was the best moment to share with

him that wonderful news.

* * *

><p>3 p.m. After school classes, Marlon, Yuri, Trudy and steve came together to their favourite cafe and ordered ice cream.<p>

'' Phew... We're so lucky our teacher has completely forgotten about the test she created for us before the Nightmare began.'' sighed Trudy, very relaxed.''

Hey, Steve. What do you think about having next date on the cinema? The new Leonardo Di Carpio movie is coming soon.''

'' Not bad idea. I'll think about it.'' answered Steve.

'' time I've chosen the place of our date. Now, your turn.'' said Marlon to his girlfriend.

But she didn't seemed kinda contemplative.

'' Yuri?''

'' I'm not really mooded on dates.'' she muttered.'' I'm thinking about Francine onee-chan. No one has seen her for a week.

'' Are you worried?''

'' No. I mean...''

'' Maybe I should contact her.''

'' Not again...'' complained trudy.'' You still attempt to make us believe that you really know her personally and you're able to contact her any time you want.''

'' Why don't you believe me?'' asked Marlon annoyed.

'' Ummm... Maybe because it's hardly possible for a regular teenage fish like you to be friends with a demon like Francine.''

'' That's your point, Trudy-chan.'' interrupted Yuri.'' Sometimes you are too realist.''

'' At moments like this I just can't think reasonably and I can't control my temper. Kidnappings, demons, satanists, living toys...I'm sorry, Marlon.''

'' That's OK. Besides, I can prove I'm tellin' you the truth.''

'' How?''

'' Come with me to my house. I'll show you.''

'' This? These green crystals?'' This is the thing which enables you contact with Francine?''

Trudy still sounded sceptic after as they got to Marlon's room.

'' Keep it down, Trudy.'' Steve silenced her.'' Let Marlon show us how is he doing it.''

'' Thank you, Steve.'' said Marlon and turned to magic crystal.

'' Francine?'' Marlon spoke to the crystal.'' Can you hear me?''

It took a while, but Francine responded.'' What's up?''

'' Do you mind coming in here? We need to talk.''

'' Gimme a minute, please. I'm a little busy by now.''

'' All right.''

Marlon turned to see his friends' face expressions. Steve and Yuri were surprised , but not that much as Trudy large shrimp eyes grew bigger than usually.

'' Now, do you believe I'm telling the truth?'' asked Marlon.

Trudy nodded. '' Yeah... I do.'' she mumbled.

Francine appeared in the central part of Marlon's room. In her fish form, obviously.

'' Hi, Marlon. Do you have any problem?''

'' Why do you ask me that kind of question everytime I call you with the crystal?'' asked Marlon, a little bit confused.

'' I thought I told you to call me any time you're in trouble. What else might you need me for?''

'' Francine... that's the point. This is what I want to talk with you about.''

'' Huh?''

'' Just tell me, what do you think about us?''

''You?''

'' About the citizens of the Southside Reef.''

'' Ummmm...''

'' Be honest.''

'' Ahh...I... I don't like all of it .''

'' What?''

'' Why?'' asked Yuri.

'' Don't get me wrong. There are many polite nad kind fishes in this city, but... It's not them, it's me. I have always been a type of a loner. I was practically

born with this.''

'' I don't get it. How can anyone be able to live all alone.'' said Trudy sadly.

'' I'm not all alone. No one is alone with hundreds of toys by their side.''

'' By the way, almost forgot to ask you about that plushie duckling's name.''

'' You mean Not-Quack? It's because he is a kind of toy which was supposed to make ''quack-quack'' sounds. But he wasn't. Usual technical mistake. It's fixed

now. So his new name is just Quack.''

'' I see.''

'' This is outta of the subject of our talk, but I'm too curious what you've done with the Confessors and crocodiles. '' Steve suddenly asked this question,

probably because he sensed a discomfort in Francine's voice and expression.

'' I don't know what to do with crocs yet. Maybe I'd send them to other dimension … And inferior Confessors too.''

'' What about superiors?''

'' Vereor is dead, Terry the crocodile is my living-dead mindless servant, and Karpinsky and Lola... well...they both are somewhere on the aquarium in some

pet shop.''

'' Sometimes you're so cruel...''

'' That's what demons do. Usually.'' she kept going after a while of silence.'' I gotta go.''

'' Go?'' Marlon grabbed her fin to stop her.'' You just got here.''

'' Next time we'll talk much longer. I promise.''

'' Are you in a hurry?''

'' Yeah. I have many things to do every day and every night.''

'' What things?''

'' I fight against demons and monsters of the Universe.''

'' _Honto ni_? '' asked Yuri.

'' _Hai_. I fight in order to vanquish them and then absorb their power and abilities. I got one right before Marlon called me to come here.''

'' That's the reason why you asked for one more while?'' guessed Trudy.

'' Yes.''

'' So... why don't we go somewhere together next time?'' offered Marlon.

'' Well, if nobody mind it..''

'' I don't mind it.'' said Yuri cheerfully.

'' Nor do I'' added Steve.

'' We don't mind you to go with four of us next time.'' Trudy giggled quietly.

'' Right then. I need to get some sleep so I can have much fun and much, much strenght on monster hunting. See ya!''

'' Bye! Bye, bye!_ Sayounara_!'' shouted all four teenagers.

Francine gave them a friendly smile before she disappeared in a circle of green light.

** THE END**


End file.
